Just A distant Memory
by akoto123
Summary: I missed the touch of his soft hands as he played with my fingers when he was bored. I missed the mandatory roof meetings and the sneaking out before midnight. But now its gone. Just a distant memory and to say i don't love him would be a lie.


I stared up at him in shock, tears drizzling down my eyes loosely. His hazel eyes had turned cold and all that was left of him was trapped among these walls. The pale white brick walls bore into my soul leaving me in utter emptiness. The walls began to close on me and for a second, i felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my body. I clutched my hands tightly on my book bag , making sure not to loose eye contact with him. The only emotion i saw in those dark hazel eyes was anger. Any thoughts of his words being said for complete amusement was vanished as his fist started to clench and his hands begin to shake.

He kept his eyes locked on me, eating away my heart with those eyes. His fist began to shake even harder and his teeth began to chatter . My stomach began to do flips when i saw his hazel eyes turn into an icy blue but i made sure to stay strong, but he knew he was winning. He knew i was breaking.

" Dont. Ever. Talk . To. Me. I hate you Ally. You really thought you changed me? Huh Ally ? You really expected our relationship was working so well when i didnt even tell you one damn thing about my life. Well Ally , you were wrong. Once a bad boy , Always a bad boy and i'm not gonna let some freaking goody two shoes ruin it. You have no idea about whats going on at home. I am not your freaking prince charming your going to marry and ride off in the sunset, Ally. Grow up." He laughed bitterly under his clenched teeth.

His words spit like venom. I took in his words slowly. I was taught to never rush anyone . I was told to wait till they were ready. I kept my eyes glued on him and i spoke slowly.

" I was taught to always wait til some one is ready to give out information" I put my head down istantly scared to see the next emotion to flash in his face . I looked up and his eyes and it instantly softened but they turned cold again.

" Listening to your parents like always i see. Ally dont you get it?! YOUR NOTHING LIKE ME! this will never work. Your such a goody two shoes! Not even once did you try to inflate my ego ! Not once. You always accepted me for who i am no matter how rude i was to you! I dont get it Ally! You were a trick. I used you for my game but for some reason you rigged it" ! He sighed in frustration. His hands going through his soft blond hair.

" Maybe it was because i loved you because that what i thought love was. When you look past their differences and look at their hearts. But love isnt love when the other person dosen't feel the same. I gave all my love to you. Bad boy and all.. and i looked past the fact that i hadn't know nothing about your life. I knew about the real you and i thought that was enough.. but nothings ever enough for you . Just say the four words and i will promise you i'll leave forever." His eyes softened immediately .

" Ally.." He spoke but i cut him off.

" Please just say it". I whimpered. Tears falling down my cheeks faster and faster by the minute. I couldn't stand the fact that this was going to be our goodbye but it had to happen soon. Even if i had just missed two periods and i'm pretty sure the bell was about to ring.

" I dont play by the rules Ally. You know that. I'm not gonna say our goodbye when you want me to. I'll do it when i'm ready. Bye dare devil congradulations ... school's over." A smirk plastered on his face before he dissapeared in the hallway, leaving me to sob near my locker.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I came to an abrupt stop as i fiddled with my fingers for a while. His legs were spread out on the top of the roof. I climbed on the ladder slowly , hoping that it would take me a million years to reach him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets well watching me as i made a seat next to him. Silence filled the air and thats when i decided to talk.

"Why didnt you say goodbye"? I asked , tapping my fingers on the tiled roof.

He gave me a quick glance, blond hair flipping in his eyes. He stayed silent, letting the silence engulf us again.

" Im serious . I always gave you time to speak. I never wanted to rush you but right now... im tired." I said in a whisper, my voice barely audible.

His hazel eyes turned brown as he stared up at me, tiny white flecks of amusement and other different types of emotions passed through his eyes. He observed me quietly . He kept his eyes glued on me for a minute longer before laying down on the roof's hard interior. He stared at me again , his eyes instructing me to " Follow what he's doing". This look he used on me soo many times.

" My mom died when i was four. Back then , I was spoiled and i was happy ,living with my brother and my sister. Life of course was really good because my mom loved me the most because i was the only one who reminded her that dad was always with her because i looked like him soo much. When i was about thirteen , it was my birthday and i got a present at the door. I was changing so my mom and my sister went to open the door . When they opened it .. a bomb was set in there and the person who had did it had already sprinted on to the highway. All i can remeber was blood on their faces and the distant scream of my brother in the living room. I didnt even go to their funeral or take my brother... I dont even know where he is now." His voice was soft. Fresh tears were slidding down his face.

I cupped his face into my hands and kissed. To be honest, this was the second time we kissed. He pulled away instantly., leaving me to stare up at him in confusion. He wanted us to be together .. That's why he told me this right? " That... that .. was my goodbye" and with that he hoped off the roof and dashed in to the darkness.

Tears splattered down my cheek endlessly as i watched him go . I sat on that roof for what seemed like forever and he never came back. I remember staring at the darkness , whisperig silent prayers , hoping for his return but that's when i realized Austin Monica Moon, the one i loved, the one i will always love was gone and now he was just a distant memory.


End file.
